second singer sunrise
by twilightlover328
Summary: this is the story of what happens to Edward if Bella had never marryed him and went with Jake. Edward maves to a new town with his family and the story is told by my charactor Abbie.ps please coment i wanna know even if you dont like then i can fix
1. Chapter 1

Twilight fan fiction

This is the story of what happens to Edward if Bella went for Jacob insted of marrying Edward. In a new town the Cullen's live a new life will there also be new love.

Chapter 1

20 years later

Its cold, another shitty day in this town we call Dundas, they really should call it Stepford its no different every family put on the happy front and makes you think this world is a wonderful place, BULL SHIT and know onward to the school of crack head and drinkers.

"Abbie! Abbie wait up!" My friend Kassandra calls from behind me, her long wavy dirty blond hair blowing wildly behind her as she ran to catch up. Kassandra and I had been friend for 3 year now and I have never met some one so like me that it would freak you out. We walk to school together all the time but she has a bitchy mother so she's been late a few times.

"Have you heard the news"? She said gasping for air now that she was at my side.

"What, what news." I said leaning over to see if she was ok.

"We have new kids at our school today". She finally managed to get out once she finally had the air to say it with." They are coming all the way here from some town called Forks."

"That's cool you think any of them will be cute." I said with a giggle, our school was in desperate need of some cute guys not that any of them would go for me, I was the pathetic clumsy nobody that was almost 17 and hadn't even had her first kiss yet.

"I hope so." She said know walking with me to the intersection in front of our pov school. "But I heard they are like a family of adopted sibling that are all dating each other creepy right."

"Ok weird, but to each his own I guess." I sighed losing the dim hope I some what had in my heart.

"Well all but one." She added quickly hoping I'd clue in.

I quickly did. "Oh and is it a guy tell me stuff, I'm hoping your not screwing with me I've had enough with this hoping." I said forcefully

" Ok, ok! Ya it's a guy and from what I heard he is sooooooooo hot but they say he acts like no one is good enough for him he also looks like he's in total depression so you can go for him but don't expect much." She said sheepishly hoping I wouldn't get mad.

"I never get my hopes up you know how guy think of me they hate me!" I said jokingly thought I did think it was true guy always ignored me in the romantic way at least. It didn't bother me as much as I made people think I gust like to pull on their heartstrings.

We finally got to class and I so glad to be out of the cold but as Kassandra and I went to take our seat I saw that some one was sitting in the seat that was supposed to be empty beside me. A tall attractive guy sat there he was skinny at first glace but when you really looked you could see he was actually pretty buff. His hair was long but short at the same time and kind of messy but messy in a good way. His face on the other hand was like nothing I had ever seen it was well gorgeous he could have been a male model for all I could tell. He had full lips and high cheekbones and his eye oh his eyes were amazing, they were a beautiful golden shade that was so mesmerizing.

He looked up toward me and then gasped as if he had seen a ghost, I was kind of shocked, did I look that bad I mean I know this mornings winds were bad but come on I couldn't look that bad. I walked over to take my seat beside him now trying to ignore the rude but gorgeous man beside me. As I took my seat I could have sworn I heard him whisper "not again." What was that supposed to mean had I met him somewhere before and if so what did I do to bug him so much.

The teacher quickly took my attention as she started the class but I couldn't help taking glances at him every now and then. What was with him I hadn't done anything and he already acted like I was the plague or something. Then he did something that pushed me over the edge, he grabbed his nose like I smelt bad. How could he? I just took a shower this morning I still smelt the citrus shampoo and body wash.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!" I yelled at him louder then I should have. The whole class quickly turned and looked at me like I was some alien. He looked back at me and snickered like this was funny.

"Oh you think this funny you…" I started but was quickly interrupted by the teacher. "Ms. Fisher would you like to take over the class." She said angrily. "No Mrs. Thors. I replied sheepishly leaning back into my seat.

"Good then keep your thoughts to your self Ms. Fisher." She said with a grin of accomplishment on her face. She quickly went back to her lesson as if that had never happened but I could still feel everyone's eyes on me where they would stay for at least a few more minutes, everyone's but his he went right back to looking away and holding his breath.

Class was almost over and we know were working by our selves so I decided this was the time to get so answers from this jerk. I leaned over, tapped him on the shoulder and said "hey you, what's your problem with me? I don't think I've done anything to deserve this."

"What are you talking about?" he asked still holding his breath as if I couldn't tell.

"That, that right there is what I'm talking about your holding your breath like I stick and what did you mean not again I've never met you before." I said angrily but quietly I did not want to get in trouble again.

"Oh! You heard that huh? It wasn't any of you business and I don't like floral smells, sorry if that my trying not to smell it bothers you." He said almost threatingly.

Just as he finished his sentence the bell rang and he was out the door in second, before anyone realized it was time to go.

Kassandra walked over to me so we could leave class together but I knew she was going to ask about what happened earlier that I would scream like that. I knew it was coming because it was totally out of character for me usually I'm much calmer, well at school at least.

"What he do Abbicasimpson." She said jokingly using my most annoying nickname, I don't even know how I got it but after I did it stuck.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr! What an ass! He acts like I'm the plague and holds his breath like I smell bad and when I asked why, he said he didn't like floral smells. I use citrus shampoo and body wash." I said in almost a shriek.

Kassandra just laughed. I fail to see what's so funny this guy did act like no one was good enough for him so why is it I want to still look at him.

The rest of the classes went by in a blur English, Math, Art all of it just didn't hold my thought in fact the only thing that did was him. I didn't see why, he was a total jerk to me and even if he was the hottest guy at this school it still wasn't right to think about him. I didn't even know his name so why wouldn't he leave my head it was starting to extremely annoy me.

"Abbie, Abbie you still with us? Earth to Abbie!" I heard a voice say. I finally came out of my deep thought and looked up. Kassandra was beside me talking as we ate our lunches in the cafeteria. Had I been that deep in thought that I didn't even notice us get in here.

"Abbie are you listening." Kassandra said sound almost impatient know.

"Huh? Oh ya I'm listening. What's up?" I said hoping it wasn't obvious that I actually hadn't been.

" Well I was saying that the new guy and his family are staring at you but you would know that if you had been listening the first time." She said sarcastically happy to be proving a point.

"What they are?" I said as I turn my head looking to see if it was true. There they were all the way across the room. There were five of them all together two girls, three guys. I couldn't help but study the ones I hadn't met this morning. I first looked at the short pixie like girl, she was very cute she looked about 4'7 or so. She had short spiky brownish black hair and a sweet slender face she could have easily been the most beautiful girl in this school if her sister hadn't taken my attention know. This girl was astonishingly beautiful, she was prettier then any model I had ever seen. Her body, her face, her hair, everything about her was perfectly proportionate. Her hair was long blond and beautiful. Her face was also slender but more stern and serious then her pixie sisters was, you totally tell they weren't related. Then I looked to the huge buff man sitting beside the blond. He was very good looking though I was a little more distracted by his bulging muscles to study his face like I did his sisters. When I finally did look at his face I saw he had short hair and a very muscular face to match his body but looking at his face I couldn't help but think giant teddy bear. I then looked at the guy sitting next to the pixie girl he also look kind buff not at all like the teddy bear but bigger then his brother I meat this morning. He on the other had look really stress and very uncomfortable like being here was causing him serious pain. His face was attractive once you got past the look on it. They all were extremely pail, almost snow white. Then there was him the jerk from this morning he was staring at me with the most evil glare I had ever seen.

"What's Edwards problem?" Kassandra said look in the direction I was. "He doesn't even know you.

"What did you call him?" I ask. She paid way to much attention to what was going on at this school.

"Edward that is his name. Lets see I think I know all their names know the buff on is Emmett his girlfriend slash sister is the way to pretty one Rosalie, the short girl is Alice and her boyfriend slash brother is the stressed guy Jasper." She said pleased with herself for remembering.

"Edward huh well I think if he doesn't stop staring at me I'm going to have to kill him." I said sarcastically but as I finished my sentence I couldn't help but notice he started to snicker as if he had heard what I said. That was impossible there was no way he could have heard me I was all the way across the room from him, he must have laughed at something his siblings had said.

Finally photography the last class of the day. I walked in to take my seat. This was the one class I could truly enjoy. I sat down at the closed table to the front, no one usually sits there so I didn't have to worry about sharing the table with people I don't like. I looked to the door waiting for one of my friends to walk threw so they could take the seat beside be. Then Edward walked in. I had hoped that he would only be in my first period class so I would only have to deal with him once a day but I guess thing don't work out that way at this school. He walked in so gracefully it was really different then most guys at this school. By know I could tell all the girls in this class where watching him in awe. I looked away it bugged me enough that I couldn't get away from him so why should I have to watch him.

"Can I sit here?" a musical but agitated voice call to me from my side. I looked up there he was standing beside me still holding his breath but not looking as angry like he had this morning.

"I thought you hated my floral sent." I said angrily I couldn't help talking to him like this know.

"It's the only seat left." He said trying sound nice wail still holding his breath.

I looked around checking to see if that was true apparently my friend decided to sit else were how nice of them. NOT! How could they do that to me?

"What ever." I snarled displeased with the situation.

He sat down and moved his seat as far away as he could wail still using the table. He sat very still almost statue like. It was very weird. He stared forward and look very serine, I couldn't look away I just kept staring at him. He really was the best looking guy at this school, so mesmerizing I couldn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying anymore. Why was it he could be such and ass to me and yet still hold all my attention?

He turned his head and looked at me his face still stressed but nicer then this morning.

"So looks like we are partners." He said looking right at me

"Ya I guess we are." I said now trying to remember what the teacher had said that would make us partners. I felt so stupid how could I not have paid attention now I don't even know what the project is.

Edward was now looking at me with a confused face as if he were trying to guess what I was thinking.

" Is something wrong?" he asked still probably trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"Uh, ya I actually wasn't paying attention. What's the project we're doing?" I admitted feeling even stupider for asking.

"We are supposed to work with the person we are sitting with and make a slide show about them." He said with a look on his face as if the project was going to kill him.

"Ok well then lets get to work." I said with a smile though in side all I could think was is he ok, this project isn't that bad.

We worked on the project for the rest of class telling each other simple useless information about ourselves stuff like I like this kind of music and this person is my favourite actor. Talking to him this way had my thoughts totally confused because I liked it. He was nice once he let his guard down. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

The bell rang and I expected him to leave the class in a hurry like he had this morning but he didn't. He stood up and took my bag for me as I got up, I didn't know what to think of him anymore. One minute this guy it a total jackass and the next he's the perfect gentleman. Was he trying to give me a head ace from all this confusion?

"Thanks." I shyly whispered. I wasn't used to a guy giving me the time of day let alone holding by bag for me as got my stuff together to leave. I quickly took my bag hoping I would feel less embarrassed if I did.

"Your welcome." He said calmly though I could tell he wasn't going to give up on holding his breath.

"Do floral scents bug you that much?" I accidentally spit out with an agitated voice. I didn't mean to say it I knew it would piss him off but I couldn't help it, it just came out.

" Huh? Oh ya they don't bug me that much its just… you smell a lot like some one I know that's what really bothers me. I guess I should apologize for this morning shouldn't I." He said with a bit of anger in the back of his throat. I was shocked. Why would the sent of some one he used to know bother him so much?

"No you don't have to its not your fault if you don't like a smell I guess." I said as we walk out of the classroom together. It was weird only an hour or so after talking to the guy at one point I had thought was a jerk and I felt a certain connection with him. My face suddenly felt hot and I knew I must be blushing so I turned away hoping he hadn't noticed.

We got to the doors at the entrance of the school and I saw the four siblings of his standing there waiting almost like statues. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all staring out the window pay no attention to anyone who walked by but Alice stood there looking at us with the biggest smirk on her face like she new something neither of us did. I herd Edward say. " I doubt that very much." As we met up with his siblings. I instantly felt uncomfortable like I didn't belong there.

"I'm going to go know I have to met up with Kassandra." I quickly blurted out as I tried to walk away but then a cold hand grab my arm and pulled me back. The feeling of the hand was shocking, the coldness of the grasp almost hurt it felt colder then ice. As I turn to the person who pulled my arm I couldn't help but shiver I had all the sudden became freezing at the touch of a hand.

Alice had been the one to grab my arm but once she noticed my shiver she quickly let go.

"Sorry." She said now grasping her arm with her other hand like she had hurt herself. "I forgot how cold my hands could be. Any way I wanted to talk to you, could you come with me?" she asked with another sweet smile. Suddenly Edward growled at her like she was being really annoying or stupid. She ignored him and started to walk to the other side of the room like she knew I would fallow. I did I could help it I wanted to know what she had to say to me.

She quickly shot around and faced me know. I jumped I wasn't ready for that.

" You like him don't you." She said staring at me with giddy eyes like if I said yes she go around squealing like a crazy fan would if they saw there fav star.

"What? No I… I don't like him. No!" I said nervously. I didn't like him how could I? I had just met him there was no way. Finding a guy attractive and liking him were total different things. So why was it my face got hot again and I felt I had to look away.

"You're a bad liar, besides you don't have to worry I wont tell him." She said still smirking giddily.

"No I really don't I only just met him, how could I?" I whisper sheepishly. I was really uncomfortable know. I felt like I was being interrogated and losing.

"Ok don't tell me but just so you know." she slowly whispered. "You're going to end…"Edward suddenly appeared at Alice's side interrupting her sentence. "Time to go little one." He said as he picked her up and through her over his shoulder as if to make sure she wouldn't come back and tell me the rest of what she was going to say. What was she going to say and why didn't he want me to know.

Chapter 2

I was home know sitting in front of the TV on the big leather couch with a blanket over my legs to keep me warm. The show I was watching was really boring but there was nothing on for at least another hour so I might as well watch it. I would have been working on homework if I had gotten any or on my msn if my computer hadn't shut down but since I couldn't this was the only thing to do.

I sat there thinking on how my day had been. It was definitely different then normal that's for sure. First I meet a jerk who's not actually a jerk and the get interrogated by a small pixie girl.

Know that I thought about Alice I couldn't help but think about what she had tried to tell me._ Ok don't tell me but just so you know your going to end…_end, end what? End up getting hurt? Big shocker there I'm the biggest cluts in history. What was she going to say? This was going to bother me all day.

The TV show finally ended but by know I was so bored I just turned off the TV. I lay back on the couch and just daydreamed until I actually fell a sleep. I started to dream, it was new because I hadn't had a vivid dream in so long. It was dark and I couldn't tell were I was. I was scared I wanted to just scream but a voice started to call me it was beautiful. I started to fallow it hoping it would lead me to some were light and happy. All I could see was the darkness and all I heard was he voice but suddenly I felt ice-cold arms rap around me. At first I wanted to scream. "Get off me! Get off me!" but suddenly I felt safe like I belonged there. The coldness melted into me and I felt safe and happy. My mind and body felt at peace and then the music voice called to me and said. "Don't worry I wont bite." And as the voice said this I felt a piercing pain in my neck.

I woke up to the sound of my own screaming and covered in sweat. I looked around checking to make sure that had actually been a dream. I was still in my living room on the couch the only thing that had changed was that my sisters where now home. They stared at me wide eyed and shocked there faces looked so funny if I hadn't been so scared I would have laughed.

"Are you ok." My sister Josie said still wide-eyed like she had never seen some on have a nightmare before.

Josie was thirteen and a real pain in my behind she was still in early puberty so she could probably blame on that. She was almost as tall as me but much prettier. She had long brown hair and greenie blue eyes. She was extremely skinny with no fat anywhere to be seen. Lucky for me I still had the bigger boobs.

"What's wrong Abbie?" my other sister Savanha groaned in worry.

Savanha was nine and also a real pain but she was still cute so I only got mad at her once in a wail. Which is a lot of the time, but less then Josie. She was short and also really skinny. She had long blond hair and bright baby blue eyes. Her face was still a little round and childish but it was losing the baby fat fast.

"I'm fine guys. It was just a bad dream." I blurted out not realizing how shaky my voice actually was. I was know crouch in a ball holding my leg sitting look at my two sister. Confusion and worry had taken over their faces and I knew they wouldn't drop it if I didn't snap out of this. I quickly let go of my leg and stood up.

"See? I'm fine, now do you guys want me to make you something to eat?" I said calmly this time. I was proud of my self for holding back the shaking in the back of my throat.

"Uh, ok sure." Josie said with suspicion in her voice. I knew I hadn't fooled her but at least Savanha looked convinced.

"What do you guys want?" I ask still faking that I was ok. I did feel better know that I was awake but I just couldn't shake the feeling of fear in the bottom of my gut or the piercing pain on my neck. I was shock I could still feel it I mean it was just a dream right. I hope I don't have this dream again.

Walking to school was agony this time. The cold in the winds the stormy weather, and the pain from the dream that had reoccurred again last night. The dream had been even worse the second time. The voice was louder and it wasn't musical this time it was eerie and evil. The arms that grasped me where not kind and comforting but painful and constricting like I couldn't escape. The bite was the worst of the whole dream not only did it hurt more this time but it was draining like all my energy was being taken.

Kassandra talked the hole way to school but I wasn't listening I was to distracted by the dream that wouldn't leave my memory.

"Are you ok Abbie? You look distant." Kassandra ask with concern on her face. This was bad I couldn't even hide it anymore the fear of this dream was consuming me.

"Ya I'm fine just a little stressed that's all." I said to calm her fears. I hated worrying her she was such a good friend and she already had to deal with her mother all the time.

As we walked into the school I felt even more fear. What would happen? Would I be able to hide my stress from every one? Was I making too much a deal of this?

Suddenly bang! I walked right into something it felt like a wall, an extremely cold wall. I felt a little dizzy and I know I was going to hit the ground any second know but I didn't. I felt a cold arm grasp around by back and catch me. In less then a second I was back on my feet but the grasp of the arm felt way to familiar.

"Get off me! Help!" I shrieked and ran to Kassandra. I was terrified it was the arms from my dream. I looked up to see the menacing person who torched me in my dream last night. I couldn't believe it him he was the scary man in my dream.

"Edward? You the one who?" I questioned with a little shriek still left in the back of my throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you liked falling." He said jokingly though his face portrayed a different emotion. Worry was written all over his face like he wanted to help but couldn't. His beautiful eyes looked deep into me. Like he was trying to see inside me but couldn't, like he was trying to know my every thought.

I suddenly realize I was still hiding behind Kassandra with every one in the hall know staring at me. I felt really stupid know. I mean it was a dream and Edward was not going to hurt me at least I hope he's not, though after my behavior I wouldn't blame him for going back to the way he had yesterday morning.

" No, no I'm sorry I was deep in thought and you caught me off guard. Literally. I'm sorry I over reacted." I said know completely red in the face. I hated this even more not only had I made a huge fool of my self but I had done it in front of Edward. Wait why would I care, I don't care, do I?

"Actually now that you've run me over you are the person I have been looking for. Come with me." He said now dragging me down the hall, his cold hand around my wrist. He pulled me around the corner and into an empty classroom.

" You need to stay away from me!" he angrily stated. His face was now stern like every thing in the hallway a few moments ago had just been an act.

"I already dwelt with a singer like you once before I cant do it again! Not only is this temptation killing me but you have to have the same mind as her to!" He was now screaming like he was talking to him self.

What was he talking about singer? I mean I like singing but this made no sense and what did he mean the same mind as her, same mind as who? I was totally confused now every thing he was saying sounded like he was saying it to himself.

His arms banged the wall behind me so that he had me trapped between them. His face looked down at me he was holding his breathe like he had the day before. His face still looked stern but it also had the look of holding back. He stayed there for along time gust looking at me, starring at me. I couldn't look away.

"Just…just stay away from me. I don't wont anyone getting hurt this time." He sighed and dropped one of his arms as he stared to turn away.

"Not till you tell me what the hell your talking about." I screamed angrily grabbing is shoulder to turn him around. It didn't work but I kept going.

"What are you talking about singer and who's this girl you say I have a mind like. What's going on? Give me some answers. Please! I screamed louder. I was agitated and confused. I wanted to know every thing and I wanted to know now.

SLAM! I was pined to the wall again. Anger had totally engulfed is face. Only a tiny sign of his face showed he was still holding back

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he screamed. The look on his face was still angry but there was something else there. Pain, he looked like he was in agene just thinking about what I had asked. This girl I reminded him of what had she done? Is that why he was so mad? Is that why he wanted me to stay away, because it hurt him to think of her? All these question ran through my head.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could get out? A tear fell down my cheek and I suddenly felt this wave of emotion take over. I ducked under his arm and ran for the door. The door flung open as I rushed to get out of there. I didn't want to be seen like this. I didn't want him to see me like this.

I ran into the girls bathroom to the counter were the mirrors were and turn on the water. I had to spray my face it was the only thing that helped when I cried. I spayed my face a few timed then dried it off. It didn't help this time I was still crying. I leaned against the wall and slid down till my head was on my knees. The tears just kept falling and I just let them.

I didn't know why his behavior to me had pushed me this far. I mean I had only known him for a day how could this possibly mean so much to me. I was cry like my friend Kassandra had the first time her boyfriend broke up with her, but why? It couldn't be that I had feelings for him. I had never grown a crush on someone that fast. I mean sure I felt a connection with him the other day but had I really grown feelings for him to.

As I sat there crying into my knees I felt a warm hand rub against my back. I quickly looked up to see who had walked in on my blubber fest. There she was my best friend Kassandra. She must have gone looking for me after Edward kidnapped me.

"Abbie. What happened? I have seen you in every type of mood and I have never seen you like this." She cooed trying to talk me through the tears.

"Nothing happened! All he did was tell me to stay away. I don't even know why I'm crying, I just cant stop." I sighed know a little better then I had been before.

I wanted to stop crying, I wanted to act like I didn't care but I did and it didn't make sense. I really must have feelings for him but how was that possible.

"Wow! I thought you were into him but I didn't know it was this much." She said with curiosity on her face.

"I do not!" I blurted out, though by now I wasn't fooling anyone. I did like him, I did have feelings for him but I had to take control.

_This was a crush nothing more I don't need to cry over something I'd be over soon._ I thought to my self. It was true crushes never lasted long with me so he wouldn't be any different. I wiped the last remaining tear on my face and stood up. I felt much better know though a little stupid for crying in the first place.

"Uh you ok now?" Kassandra said looking up at me. She was still sitting on the ground next to where I just was.

"Couldn't be better!" I sighed jokingly. "Come on let's get out of here." I grabbed her hand and helped her up and we headed to class.

Kassandra and I walked into class extremely late. I didn't realize my crying took so much time. We quickly apologized and took our seats. I looked to the seat beside me where Edward sat yesterday. It was empty. In fact he wasn't even in class. I quickly turned forward and dropped the thought I was scared I would cry again.

Class took forever it was like the clock had stopped and I was trapped in this moment in time forever. The bell finally rang and I ran for the door, I had to get out of this boring class. I waited in the hall for Kassandra so we could walk together. She came out a few moments later.

We walked dawn the hall in silence. I think she was scared to talk to me like one word wrong and I'd be in tears. So we just kept walking until we got to our separate classes.

As it had yesterday all my classes went by in a blur. I was too tired from all the crying this morning to concentrate. I think I got in trouble three times but I was too tired to care. By the time lunch came I was sleeping with my head on the table. I drifted into a deeper and deeper sleep and then I was there again, in my nightmare.

It was different this time. It was still dark but the feeling I had, had changed. I wasn't scared in fact I was excited. I was searching know trying to find some thing, some one. Suddenly the cold arms that scared me grabbed hold and held me tight. The voice that called me was not musical like the first time or evil like the second it was familiar. It was beautiful it was kind of musical when I really listened but still not like the first dream. He finally said the line I was dreading and waiting for. "Don't worry I wont bite." Then the pain came I felt it again in my neck it was just as draining as before but this time I didn't wake up from the bite. I stayed there in the cold arms gasping screeching trying to get away but the hold the arms had was too strong. The teeth on my neck finally let go and I felt some relief but then I felt lips at my ear and a whisper tingle through my thoughts. It said. "Find me, find the truth." The words kept repeating over and over and I felt a sudden feeling of purity and peace. I looked up at the person holding me, the one who whispered in my ear and shock took my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

I wake up in the cafeteria. I was alone. No one was anywhere to be seen. I turned my head to the clock on the wall behind me. It was 2:45. Shit I had slept through most of last period. I got up and ran to photography. It was to late the teacher had marked me absent and I was going to get the phone home.

The phone home is when the school calls your house and basically tell your parent, hey your kid skipped take care of it for us. I hated it I had only gotten that call once and I hadn't even skipped I was just late. I was not going to hear the end of this tonight once my parent heard the message.

I walked home with Kassandra in I pissy mood. I couldn't believe I had slept through most of class. Then I remembered the dream.

"Oh my god." I gasped accidentally thinking aloud.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Kassandra said startled by what I had said. She didn't really need to worry that much I guess she was still on edge from my fit this morning.

"Oh nothing just thinking aloud." I said to stop her from asking again.

The reason I was so shocked was because I had remembered who had been holding me in my reoccurring dream. It was Edward. At least I thought it was him the dream was dark and I did have trouble seeing but it had to be him I couldn't think of any one else who looked even remotely similar.

I quickly tried to remember the whole dream to see why I had been in Edwards's cold strong arms. I soon remembered the tantalizing whisper that had dance through my ears._ "Find me. Find the truth."_ He had said.

What truth? What did he want me to know and why did I need to find him I already knew him. All these questions rattled my brain as I tried to think.

I was home now sitting in my room listening to music and thinking. I still tried to find the answers to all the questions in my head. I had no leads to any of them and what's worse was I couldn't even ask him anything thing because he wanted me to stay away.

I tried to think about what I already knew about him. He was extremely handsome, bitter mood swings, his skin was as cold as ice if not colder, and he was extremely sensitive to scents. All these things sound weird together like I had heard them describe something else before. I thought harder trying to remember what these things described. I got nothing.

I went to the computer down stairs and turned it on. I knew I wasn't supposed to use it because I already had my own but mine was still broken so I decided it was ok.

I went to and searched all the things I had thought of that described Edward. I got a lot of responding web sites and all of them were useless stuff like hand warms and bipolar medicine. I decided I would have to try something else to search so I just wrote skin like ice and extremely beautiful. This time I still got useless sites but just as I was about to search something else on of the sites caught my eye.

**EVERY THING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT VAMIRES** was written in big bold blue letters. I eyed it for a minute like I had completely gone mad to think this had anything to do with my thoughts of Edward. Then the words from my dream drifted through my head again like a lovely lullaby. _Find the truth_. Rang through my mind and I quickly clicked the site.

The site was very plain, nothing like the gothic background I had pictured it would have. The title was written in bold at the top of the page and as you scrolled down it you saw little title to connecting pages. I went to the one that said vampire descriptions and clicked it. This page also had a plain background so I scrolled down to the writing and began to read.

_**Vampires can be described in many ways by different cultures but they all have 5 things in conman. They have cold skin, they are unimaginably beautiful, they are extremely strong, extremely fast, and they drink blood. Some cultures say just being near one you can feel and uncontrollable connection with them. Others believe that vampires made their pray fall madly in love with them before biting them. All these things have been used to describe vampire but no one will ever know if it is true because vampires have never truly been seen at least not by anyone live that is.**_

__After reading this I felt a strange feeling in the bottom of my gut. Two of the five things that listed vampire traits where in common with Edward but that didn't mean he was one. I tried to think of anything else I had missed that might make Edward a vampire. He was fast, the way he left the class the first day proved that. I had three of the five on the list checked off.

I felt stupid comparing Edward to a vampire but I had this strange yearning to see if the two things left on the list applied to him as well. So I now had to figure out two things. One, how was I going to get him to show me his strength and two, if he did drink blood would I still be so tempted to now.

Tonight's dream was finally different then the dream that had been reoccurring. I was alone in my school wondering, looking for something. I saw a person run by their giggle flew through the air. Alice! I ran to catch up I didn't know why I was chasing her I just new I had to catch her. I turn at the end of the hall and ran down the stairs then stopped in my tracks. Alice stood in front of me a wide toothy smile on her face and walk almost like a dance closer to me. She stopped at about a hands length away and leaned toward me. She whispered in my ear. "Congrats on figuring it out." And then I awoke.

I got out of bed and looked at the clock it was 3am. I couldn't believe I had woken up so early. I looked around my room at the shitty mermaid wallpaper I picked out when I was five. It was really dark in my room so I could barely see it. Then I looked at my couch so I could see if dog was ok but I saw some thing much different then a dog. I saw Edward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in almost a scream. I was totally freaked out how the hell did he get in here and more importantly how long had he been there.

"I hear you've figured it out. Please tell me what it is you've figured out?" he whispered cockily. I wasn't sure what he was talking. Though I was still in shock he was here especially after all the yelling he had done telling me to stay away.

Then I thought about the question. Who told him I had figured something out and what had I figured out? I thought about it for a wile just trying to rap my head around it. So I decided I might as well ask nothing could make this situation stranger.

"Who told you I figured some thing out?" I asked casually like this situation was no different than standing around in the halls at school.

"You did. Just know in your sleep." He said answering in the same casual tone I had used.

I returned to my thought on what he was doing here. It was creepy. I mean how on earth had he gotten in my parent always locked the door when we go to bed. And he acted like it was normal like he had done it before.

"You never answered my question." I said dropping the former conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." He said walking to my bed his musical voice echoing in my ears.

"Ok hold it right there this morn…yesterday morning you told me to stay away and now your sneaking into my room. Your sending mixed messages here." I said now look into his eyes as he sat next to me. He looked at me remorse in his eyes then turned away.

"You know most girl scream and get mad when a guy sneaks into there room." He sighed jokingly ignoring what I had said.

"Well I am not most girl." I stated happily.

"I'm sorry I made you cry this morning I wasn't trying to hurt you I'm trying to protect you." He said still looking away.

"Protected me? Protected me from what?" I asked with a bit of a shriek.

"From me!" he said in a loud voice. I thought he was going to wake every one up by how loud it was.

"I'm…I'm not safe to be around."

"What are you talking about? How are you not safe? I asked blurting out the question to fast. Leaning toward him like I would get the answers faster if I did.

"I'm just not." He said as he pushed him self off the bed and away from me. It grew silent as we both just stayed there. I wanted to know why he thought he was so dangerous? Why he felt he had to stay away? Then it hit me. What I had searched earlier, vampires they where dangerous. It all made sense now why he had to stay away, the cold hands, the dreams, everything. I felt a chill roll down my spin I was nuts for thinking it but it just seemed to fit.

"You're a vampire." I stated no emotion on my face as I sat there waiting for him to tell me I was wrong. It stayed silent. I started to feel shock take over but I kept my cool.

He turned to me I started to hear a lively chuckle. He thought what I said was funny? Well I cant blame him it was kind of stupid. He kept on laughing as he looked at me then he lowered his head and closed his eyes still chuckling to him self then he said.

"Well it looks like you really have figured it out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

I tried all day to rap my brain around what I had found out last night or rather this morning. It was true Edward was a vampire, which means all the Cullen's are vampires.

Last night I wanted him to tell me every thing about being a vampire once he had said he was one but he just ignored me and soon after left. As I lay on my bed waiting for the sun to rise I tried to think of what I knew of vampires and wondered if any of it were true. I thought about how they only went out at night obviously that one wasn't true, how they could turn into bats and fly but that seem far from true as well, slept in coffins, and drank blood. All of it didn't sound like some thing Edward or Alice or any of the Cullen's would do. So I just laid there.

As I sat in class remembering what happened this morning I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable knowing Edward was right beside me. I looked over at him. He was looking forward watching the teacher intently as if nothing had happened this morning. I stared at him for a long time hoping that by doing so he would tell me every thing I wanted to know.

"All right every one now work on those few question for the rest of class." Mrs. Thors said to the class as she turned and walked to her desk. I hadn't been listening the whole time so I just looked at the bored tried to act like I knew what I was doing. As I checked my book for the questions she assigned I realize I had no idea what I was doing.

"You want some help." I heard Edward say in a cocky voice.

"Love some." I said back as if I was trying to break his confidence though I new it wouldn't work.

As he leaned in to explain the question I felt a tingling sensation flush down my back. It wasn't fear that I thought I might have but nerves. He was close to me even after finding out he was a vampire I still had feelings for him but how. I mean I should be scared of him but I'm not in fact being this close to him made my face felt hot. I tried to turn my face away so he wouldn't see but my heartbeat didn't help it was beating fast and loud.

"Nervous." He said with a wide grin on his face. I new he would be able to tell by now my face was probably as red as a rose.

"No." I said with my face still turned. "I just don't feel well that's all." I fibbed hoping he'd fall for it and forget the whole thing. Before I new what was happening I felt a cold hand grab my face and turn it, Edward looked at me his forehead on mine and I felt my face go redder. I tried to look away but I couldn't so I just looked into his beautiful golden eyes and became mesmerized.

"You don't seem to have a fever." He said his face still at mine his mesmerizing eyes locked on mine. " I'm sure its just your nerves I can hear you heart beat and id have to say it proves my point." He said with a winning grin, like there had been a challenge I was going to lose no matter what.

"What ever bat boy just go do your work." I groaned in annoyment and pushed him away. I had to get some space from him before my face became too red.

After class ended I waited in the hall for Kassandra so I could walk with her but instead I was joined Edward and his annoying good looks. I tried to ignore him because of what he did in class but the part of me that wanted to know more about him took over.

"So are you going to tell me about it or what?" I said with a childish grin.

"About what." He asked with a confused face.

"You know about you. About being a V-A-M-P-I-R-E." I whispered as I spelt out the last word. I was so curios I felt like a baby looking at every thing for the first time.

He didn't answer. I stared at him waiting for an answer some thing any thing. I had so many questions and the waiting was killing me. I want to know every thing about it. It was fascinating to me.

"I'll tell you what you want to know." I heard a sweet musical voice say from behind me. It was Alice stand not even and arms length away. A smile on her elegant face as if the topic were about flowers.

I heard a growl come from Edward as Alice walked closer. She ignored him and stood beside me. "Now I'll tell you everything you want to know about you know what but not here." She said and started pulling me away. I turned and looked at Edward his face was filled with anger but also with acceptance as Alice walked me out the doors of the school.

We walked over to a small building by the football field. The cold winter wind hurt my face. She went to the door of the little building and went inside. We were all alone. She sat at a desk at the side of the room and gestured for me to sit. I walked over and took the seat.

"Now what would you like to know." She said with a giggle.

"Well every thing really. Like do you turn into bats, can you fly, do you sleep in coffins, oh and what about garlic…" I said but was quickly cut off.

"Slow down. Slow down your questions are coming at me way to fast."

"Sorry"

"Now what was the first one again?"

I looked away I suddenly felt nerves I didn't want to offend her with any of my questions so I thought about the questions then asked.

"So? Do you guys turn into bats and fly?" I said with excitement I couldn't really hold it in.

There was a silent moment and suddenly Alice was laughing like a hyena. Her face glowing with enjoyment at was obviously a stupid question on my part. She eventually regains her cool to finally answer my question.

"Wow is that what movies tell you we do people really don't know anything about us." She said still giddy from the question. "What else would you like to know?"

"Why don't you just tell me the most important stuff so I don't sound like a fool again." I said red with embarrassment.

"Well let's see we don't have a problem with garlic like most think, we are fast, strong, no coffins, and unfortunately we do drink blood." she said with sadness in her eye as her grin started to fade but she quickly snapped back as if to make sure the topic didn't scare me.

"Don't worry we don't drink human just animal." She stated as if to correct a mistake.

I wanted to tell her I wasn't worried and that I didn't care but for some reason I just couldn't say it. I sat there wondering why I couldn't say it. She put her cold hands on mine.

"That's not what you want to know though is it? You want to know about Edward." She said now looking in my eyes. She was right. I mean I did want to know about vampires but I wanted to know about Edward and what it was like for him.

She continued as if I had said yes. " Well he was turn into one about a hundred years ago, he's the fastest of all of us, and he can read minds…"

"He can what?" I shrieked angrily interrupting her. He had been reading my mind all this time and knew what I had thought of him.

"Well all but yours and hers." She said interrupting my thought.

"That's a relief, wait… who do you mean hers?" I asked in astonishment. Was she talking about the girl that hurt Edward to think of?

"I thought you might ask that. As much as I want to tell you I cant that's Edwards story to tell if he wants to." She sighed. The look on her face was so sad it was as like she had lost a sibling. I wanted to make her feel better but I could think of what to do.

"Hey Alice you want to hang out after school today?" I asked changing the subject. I had to do something and getting her mind off it was all I could think of. BIG MISTAKE.

Alice and I were walking throw the mall now. She had just finished telling me about the Cullen's. About how she could see the future, how jasper control moods, and well basically every thing.

As she had told me every thing she had also managed to take me to 7 stores I hated and buy me a bag full from each. She was a wiz with a credit card and she had a Barbie to use it on. She walked us in to holster I was starting to get scared. She stared picking things out stuff that was pink and stuff that was light blue. I was going to hurl. I hated girly stuff I liked stuff that was dark and earthy it was normally comfortable.

"Try these on," She said handing me a huge pile.

"I think we have enough for today." I said as I put it down on a table near me. "Can we go?"

"Alright, alright let go." She groaned. She was having too much fun.

We started out the door to her yellow turbo Porsche. We got in the car and she started to drive. Alice drove extremely fast but it didn't bug me I trusted her for some reason. Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over looking like her mind had left her I watched the road trying to make sure we didn't crash not that I would help the road looked like a blur to me. She snapped back and started to speed up.

"What going on?" I asked wanting to know what just happen I knew she had a vision but of what. She soon answered my thought like she could read minds instead of Edward.

"Bella." Was all she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey every one i kind went alittle crazy with this chap dont kill me any way i kinda dont like it so i want you opinions on what you think and if you dont like it ill right a new one but also if you dont like it tell me what exactly you dont like so i can fix it thanks xoxo love all my readers and thanks for even reading it cause im a total amature**

Chapter 5

I was shocked at the speed we where going now I thought the speedometer was going to break. I sat there quit unable to speak. She finally started to slow when we entered what looked like a driveway in the middle of a forest. She parked the car in front of a beautiful stone house that looked to have three floors. It was emasculate the windows were huge, the doors looked like that of a castles, and the view around it was stunning.

Alice got out of the car in a hurry I could tell this Bella person must be really important. I got out of the car and went over to Alice.

"Are you ok? What's going on Alice?" I called to her, as I grew closer.

"Shit!" she screamed as she noticed me. I was confused by her reaction. I had only known her for a few days but it seemed out of character for her to react like that.

"I should have dropped you off Edwards going to kill me!" she said still in a shriek. Just then the front door of the house flew open and there stood Edward with the anger in his face, the look Alice knew would happen.

He ran down to us so fast he looked like a blur then stopped in front of Alice. He looked at her with rage in his eyes. I was shocked. Why was he so mad? Was it really cause I was here? I stared at him looking for answers to my questions.

"How could you bring her here!" he yelled. "You know Bella's here with that mutt I don't want Abbie in this world."

He said it like I wasn't even there. Why was this Bella so important any way? Was she also a vampire? He was so entranced by the thought of her it actually hurt me but then again I new it was a one sided love.

Alice didn't say any thing but I knew she didn't have to Edward would read her mind. He looked at her and his emotion changed. The anger in his eyes grew dull and his face looked intrigued. "I should do that" answering what ever she said in her mind. He then turned to me. His beautiful golden eyes gazed into mine and I felt my body start to tingle.

"Abbie." He said. "I need you to do something for me."

My word spit out before I could think it through. "Anything." I said as face started to flush.

"You see Abbie, Bella is a girl I loved in the past but I had to let her go." He said his words filled with sorrow. "And I don't regret it but to see her like this it hurts me and I want her to think I'm ok that I've moved on. So… will you pretend to be my girlfriend."

My face went red all I wanted was to be his girlfriend so pretend was good enough for know. "What ever helps." I blurted out.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the house. I was tingling all over his cold hand intertwined with mine gave me feelings I had never felt before.

We entered the house and I saw her sitting on the couch in the middle of a plain white room. It was no wonder why he had loved her she was beautiful in a very natural earthy way. Her hair was long and brown, she had chocolate brown eyes, and a soft but natural facial structure. I notice though that she was about early thirties but looking at her I couldn't help but feel I couldn't compare. Then I saw a man I hadn't noticed before he was an extremely tall Native American with huge muscles and shaggy long hair. He sat next to Bella his arm around her waist and I know saw what had separated Edward from her.

"Edward!" she said a smile grew on her face. "It's been so long." She arose from her chair arms stretched wide and came to hug him. She suddenly stopped and looked at me. Her face changed and I saw the confusion.

Edward quickly spoke to take her attention. "So how are you?" he said "and the mutt" he growled. I looked at him confused what mutt I saw no dog. Then the man who came with Bella laughed and I grew more confused.

"I'm great blood sucker." The big native man yelled sarcastically. I quickly clued in the mutt was the native man but why did Edward call him that?

"We are great. Thank you for asking." Bella said with a sweet tone. "And Edward may I ask who this is?" she looked down at me.

"This is Abbie she's Edwards girlfriend." Alice said as she came up behind us. I started to feel uncomfortable as Alice said that. I think its because I was in front of his ex at any other time id probable be overjoyed to hear that but I wasn't right know.

"So why the visit?" Edward said changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"I wanted to see you. To know if you were ok, after we broke up so I could live a normal… well almost normal life I thought you would live alone and un happy but I seem to have that wrong." She said and looked at me again.

"I see why you picked her." The native said now at Bella's side. "The smell between them is so similar." He leaned toward me at put his hand out. "I'm Jacob. I bet blood boy over here never mentioned me." I looked to Edward I was over my head I didn't know what to do. He could tell I was freaked.

"No I hadn't. You see I only recently told her about my self, why give her nightmares." He said jokingly. "Well I wish we could stay longer but if you recall Bella parents don't seem to like me so I have to take Abbie home but please feel free to spend time with Alice." He said and turned away leading me back to the cars. I felt relief to be leaving I still had no idea what just happened.

"Wait!" Bella yelled from behind us. She walked up to us and took Edwards hand. "I'm glad you found some one." She said with a smile. Then she turned to me. "Please don't hurt him I already gave him enough pain I don't want it to happen again." She said to me. I felt bad knowing it was only an act for her. Then she turned and returned to Jacobs's side. Edward grabbed my hand and led me out.

The car ride was quite as he drove me home. I still had questions like she was older then him. Why he called Jacob mutt and so much more but for the first time since I met him I felt I should keep my mouth shut.

We parked in my driveway and I went to get out but Edward grabbed my arm. I tuned and looked at him I couldn't read his face but he just stared at me and I couldn't look away. My heart started to race as I sat there. He then leaned back into his seat and sighed.

"I guess I should tell you." He groaned. I didn't answer. He continued. "Bella and I where in love 20 years ago and I swear to her if she ever decided she wanted to live a normal life I'd let her and one day she did but I didn't realize how hard it would be for me. I had waited a hundred years for a woman like her and I had to let her go." His face grew sad. " But I'm glad I did she gets to have the life I wanted her to have I just wish it had be me and not that mutt."

"Why do you call him that?" I blurted out. I was expecting a glare of evil for not being considerate but instead he laughed. " I forgot how little you actually know," he said with a crocked grin on his face. "He's a werewolf." He said mater a factly. So that's what he meant by not bringing me into this world he didn't want me knowing there where more than just vampires. I giggled at the thought then he grabbed my attention again.

"I just wanted to for what you did I'm sure she thinks I'm happy now." He said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about what happened." I murdered. I felt embarrassed, I hadn't done any thing to help and he was acting like I had done some thing noble. He didn't reply. I went to get out of the car but was quickly pulled in again.

This time was different though he put his cold hands on my cheeks and pulled me close. I could smell his sweet breath. My face went flush I hadn't been so close to a guy before. I looked into his eye as he kept pulling me close. My heart started to pound like a drum in my chest and then it happened. I sat there still with shock as I felt his lips press against mine. It was soft and sweet and I felt my body go week. It was all I wanted for Edward to want me but I knew this wasn't out of love it was spur of emotion that came out at the thought of Bella. I tried to push him off it wasn't right to do this not now at least. He quickly stopped as if realizing he had done some thing wrong and threw himself back. He looked away his face now had the shock I just had.

"I'm sorry." He said still looking away. "I didn't mean to I just had…"

"Its ok your up set about Bella I understand." I said with a fake grin but inside I was dieing. It hurt so much to know that kiss wasn't for me. I got out of the car in a rush my feelings where starting to take over.

"What? No! Wait you don't underst…" he started but I slammed the door and ran before I could hear the rest.

I ran to my room and jumped to my bed tears started pouring down my face. I lay there and cried at the thought of what had happened I had tried so hard to handle my crush knowing it would go away but now… but know I would be stuck with the thought of his kiss, his gentle sweet kiss that were meant for another.

I soon fell a sleep from all the crying and my mind started to wonder as I started to dream. I was alone in the dark, fear taking over. I ran trying to find a way out then I remembered. I was in the dream, the nightmare that tortured me not so long ago. I waited for the cold hands and the painful bite but it didn't come. Instead I felt the cold hands on my face holding me gently and soft lips touch mine. My surroundings went bright as the darkness around me disappeared then all I could see was Edward. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and I herd the soft whisper of his voice in my ear.

"Stay with me, love." And then I awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Ok love all my readers but seriously sweetdreams33 isn't the only reader please guy I really need to know what you think I want to do my best and it wont work if I don't get feedback. Please help and don't take this as mean I just want help.

Its Saturday the day I have waited for. I look to my clock 5am. Well its better then last time I think to my self. Then I look to my window it was still dark. I bet my family's still sleeping. I lie back down.

"Hello." I hear a sweet musical voice say from the direction of my couch. I quickly sit up and look toward it. There he was. Edward was in my room again but this time I wasn't as happy.

"How did you get in here?" I groaned in disapproval. I was still upset about the kiss he gave me wail thinking of Bella. I wasn't really mad at him but the thought of the fact that, that kiss wasn't directly for me hurt. The fact that he kissed me out of spite was more painful then anything else in this world.

"The window." He said with his inviting crocked grin. "I have to say though getting up to it takes quite the jump."

I didn't answer the thoughts of yesterday kept my head. I looked away not wanting him to see my anger but he probably already did.

"I don't regret it." He said now sitting at the foot of my bed. I was confused. What was he talking about, what didn't he regret, Most likely the fact that he fooled his ex. Woot good for him like that made me feel better.

He moved closer and moved his hand to mine. "I don't regret what I did in fact for the first time in 20 year I don't feel alone I'm glad." He said now staring into my eyes with his. I was totally confused now. He obviously wasn't talking about fooling Bella. He moved his cold hand to my face and my body started to tremble.

"Sorry I forgot." He said moving his hand away. He must have thought the trembling was the cold.

I moved back trying to get some space. I wanted room to talk without my emotions in the way. Then I looked at Edward his eyes had never left me. I stared at him for a long time trying to pass over my feeling so I could ask him what he was talking about. I took a deep breath and found my strength.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked with a sigh of relief as I had finally found my strength to speak. "What do you mean you don't regret it? Regret what?"

He moved closer again almost to close. I could already feel my face go red. I wanted to back away again but I had no more room. I looked at him knowing I couldn't get away. He moved his face in closer and my heart started racing. Oh no! It was going to happen again he was going to kiss me with thoughts of her.

He moved his head to my ear and whispered something I didn't expect.

"I love you."

Shock took me. I hadn't expected that. I thought he might say I don't regret telling you our secret or I don't regret befriending you but this was defiantly not something I expected.

My face went redder then ever before and my heart was beating so fast it sounded like a humm. I looked away in embarrassment. All I could think is this is a joke we've only known each other a few days. I know I had feelings for him but I thought guys hid them for a long time.

He took my face in his cold hands again and lifted it to his. "I wanted to tell you yesterday, but you ran off before I could finish explaining well then again I guess the kiss didn't help in that situation." He said still looking into my eyes. My heart felt like it was going to burst as he took my hands.

"Whoa! Calm down Abbie I can feel you heart beat." He said with a grin. "Then again I do enjoy the thought that I make your heart race."

My face grew redder and redder I could believe I was talking to a vampire like this. Vampire oh my god I had forgot he was one I move away from his hands in that very instant.

"What's wrong?" He said. His face looked almost sad. I wasn't trying to hurt him but he had already said I was like Bella and Alice had told me that my blood was irresistible to him. I wanted to make sure I wasn't causing him physical pain even if it meant causing a bit of emotional.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to bother you." I said looking down into my lap like a kid that did something bad. He looked at me confused then I started to hear a chuckle.

"Wow I never thought I'd meet a girl who actually paid attention to the fact she's tempting." He said still chuckling. "Don't worry after my experience with Bella blood doesn't bother me much."

I felt a bit of relief but I still felt a pang in my heart at the sound of Bella's name. The thought of her was always going to be in his head I couldn't deny that but the fact that she and Edward had shared such a passionate romance was hard for me.

I suddenly realize that, as much pain as I had it must be worse for Edward. He lost his love and had been alone for so long. He needed this. He needed me.

I looked up and toward him. My heart started to race again at the thought of what I was about to do. I was going to ask Edward out. I opened my mouth to say the words when suddenly there was a loud shriek of excitement at my window.

We turned and looked. There sat Alice, giddy as could be a grin on her face and hands clapping with joy like a girl at a chick flick. Edward looked at her funny wondering why she was here, and then his eyes grew wide as he read her mind. I new shed have a vision of this I just wish she didn't interrupt it. Edward then turned to me a cocky grin on his perfect face. " I'd love to." He said, as his grin grew wider.

We where driving down the road in his silver Volvo on the way to our date or at least that's what I hoped we were doing. It was now 7am but I didn't care I thought it was the best thing ever. I was in shock though at the speed but mostly because I was about to go on my first date.

"What food do you like?" He said looking to me though he should be looking to the road especially at this speed. "Read my mind and find out." I said jokingly. He chuckled at my joke and parked the car. I looked out the window and saw a beautiful beach. I looked at him in amazement. He had taken me to my dream date, a long walk on the beach and candlelit _breakfast_.

"How did you?' I asked still in awe.

"You describe your dreams very vividly in your sleep." A cocky grin took his face again. "Shall we go." He said as he opened my door. I took his hand and he led me to my dream.

The walk was amazing I couldn't stop talking to him. It felt so comfortable and easy like there where no boundaries between us. I felt like we were meant to be like this but every time I had those thoughts Bella would pop into my head and the feeling would leave.

He sat me down at a picnic blanket and opened the basket. He got out a plate of fresh sushi and handed it to me. I really must speak vividly for him to know that sushi was my fav.

"Thanks but should _I_ eat a normal break fast." I said jokingly. He looked at me and grinned.

"We can make an exception." He said ever so sweetly. I couldn't believe that only a few days ago I though he hated me.

I ate my sushi quietly and enjoyed the moment. I never took my eyes off Edward. This really was perfect. It felt so good to be around him every thing about him had me like him more.

As we sat there on the beach looking at each other I couldn't help but have my feelings take over. As I sat there I felt this urge to be near him, to hold him, to kiss him. My heart started beating fast again. I was on an emotional rollercoster. Before I even realized I was I was beside him my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him expecting to be pushed away or at least some thing along those lines but in stead he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He moved his other hand to my face and pulled it closer to his.

Then I said something I never thought would leave my lips. "I love you." I couldn't believe I had said it. It was so out of character for me and I know he had said it to me before but when I said it I thought it would scare him or get him to let go but it didn't. Instead he looked into my eyes a soft grin took his face. The kind that you saw in movies when the guy finally has every thing he's ever wanted. He leaned in, his lips at my ear and whispered, "I love you to."

My face went red. I had never felt the way I felt right now. He moved his face back to mine and moved in to kiss me. This time I was waiting for. This time was for me not for Bella.

We where just about to kiss when Edward moved away. He started looking around like something was wrong. He started to hiss and then quickly grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the car.

"What's going on Edward? What happened? Why are we leaving? Edward!" I asked. He was scaring me his face was filled with anger and fear. He kept pulling me to the car not saying a word. "Edward!" I yelled I wanted an answer.

"Its just not safe here now come on." He said pulling me faster to the car. I started to look around. What could scare him so and what wasn't safe? Then he stopped in his tracks and held me behind him. I looked to the car. There was a tall extremely handsome man leaning against it. He was almost as handsome as Edward but not quite. He had spiky dirty blond, hair tin pale lips, thin muscular body, and his eyes where as red as blood.

He looked at Edward and smiled a toothy creepy grin. He got up and walked toward us. My heart stopped I now knew why Edward wanted to leave, why it wasn't safe. Another vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

I inched closer to Edward. I could feel my fear rising from within me, as I looked at this other vampire. Just looking into his eyes I new he was hungry and I looked like the perfect meal. He moved toward us.

"Long time no see Edward." He said with his scary grin. "Who's your friend or rather snack?"

Edward growled and moved me further behind him. He stared at the other vampire with a look I had never seen it was pure hatred. He positioned him self as if ready to attack and my fear rose more.

"Now, now Eddie lets not get to hasty I'm only hear for what I need just give me the girl and I'll leave you be." He said. I was terrified now not only by the fact that he wanted to kill me but that Edward new him. How did he know him and why was he even here?

"Leave Sebastian!" Edward yelled still ready to attack. "I'm not afraid to kill you this time."

"Aw is that any way to talk to your friend. We had such fun killing those murderers back in the day how can you say that." Sebastian said sarcastically.

Then I recalled what Alice had told me about Edward when we where shopping. Edward had left at one point and had killed people back when he had only recently become a vampire. So Sebastian must be some one he met back then. The though chilled me to the bone. Thinking of Edward killing people scared me.

I grabbed Edwards arm, he looked at me with remorse in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I never should have done this." He said sorrow taking his face. He turned back to Sebastian.

"Edward my friend why don't you stop this foolishness already? Why do you play with your food if your not going to eat it give it here." Sebastian said then lunged toward me. Edward jumped to stop him and pined him to the ground.

"LEAVE!" Edward screamed as he let Sebastian up. Sebastian looked at him with confusion and I could tell he didn't know Edward was a _vegetarian_ now. Then he looked at me, and his eyes widened.

"Oh Edward how terribly sad can you be?" he said with a chuckle. "I knew you were lonely then but to fall in love with a human how low can you get."

Edward ignored his comment. He moved back in front of me. I grabbed his arm again I felt safer the closer I was to him.

"Do you really think it would work? You're a monster! she'll never be safe around you. After all the proof is in your many victims" Sebastian said with his scary grin. I looked at Edward his face looked even sadder then before. It was true he'd kill many people.

"How could she love a killer, a murderer, a monster like you?" Sebastian yelled with joy at the pain he was causing Edward.

"Because I don't care!" I shrieked with madness at this evil maniacal vampire. "I don't care." Every thing went silent Edward turned to me astonished. My body was now quivering at what I had just done. I had just put my feelings before the lives of people and I didn't care.

Sebastian moved toward us again and Edward quickly turned around. "I hope you enjoy it human cause all you will have is heart ace and pain." He said then looked to Edward and Edwards's eyes widened and then growled a horrifying growl. I new that instant, that Sebastian had thought of something terrible.

Sebastian turned around and ran off. Edward turned to me and held my face. "Are you ok? I never should have done this. Being with me will only put you in danger." He said his eyes looking everywhere on me as if I had been hurt.

"Edward I'm fine, I'm fine but what's going on, why is he here, what does he want, and what did you say you're not afraid to kill him?" I asked. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the car.

"I need to take you to my place now." He said as he got into his seat. "I have to get you some where safe he's coming back and he's bringing friends. He's just as interested in your blood as I am. He came here to fight me after I abandoned him years ago to became a _vegetarian_ but when he smelt you he decided killing you was a better revenge."

I sat there in shock. I didn't care that he wanted to kill me I was more worried about Edward and was he in danger. "But what did you mean you're not afraid to kill him this time." I said repeating my previous question.

"Back when I spent time with him I told him I was going to leave and try life on my own. He didn't take it to well. He started to attack me to stop me from leaving what he thought was a perfect life but I fought back and almost killed him but I stopped my self before I did." He said his face stressed.

I could tell Edward didn't like thinking of that time. I didn't like thinking of it either. I tried to forget it but it was kind of hard when I know Sebastian was after me now.

Edward parked the car in the driveway and pulled me into the house. Most people try to make you feel better in a situation like this, I don't think Edward was one of them. He seem much more interested in getting me to safety then making me feel it.

"Slow down Edward you're hurting my arm!" I yelled. He quickly let go but looked away.

"I'm an idiot why did I think this would work." He said I could tell he was talking to him self by the way he said it.

"What are you talking about?" I grabbed his arm and moved my self to see his face. I wasn't strong enough to move him.

"You and me that's what I'm talking about I always put the people I love in danger. It happened all the time with Bella and now you I should have stayed away like I planed." He shouted

Ouch! That hurt, he didn't have to say it like that. I thought to myself lucky for me he couldn't read them. Then it hit me. "Did you just say love?" I asked with astonishment on my face.

Just then Alice ran in and interrupted before he could answer. Fear was in her eyes and I knew she saw what had happened in a vision. "Edward he's coming you have to hide her." She said with a quiver in her voice and I new it was worse then Edward wanted me to know.

He took me to his and sat me on the couch. I had never been in his room before and in any other situation I would have made a mental note of what it looked like but I was preoccupied with the situation to pay attention to that.

"I'll leave you here for a bit you'll be fine I just have to get every one so they can help. Don't worry you'll be safe." he said with a weak smile and went to walk away.

I looked down into my lap to hide my face all the stress what getting to me and I could feel the tears well up. Suddenly I felt a cold hand grab my chin and before I realize Edwards soft hard lips were pressed against mine in a tender kiss. Then he move away slowly wiped a tear off my cheek and looked deeply into my eye.

"Ya I did say I love you more then you know." Then he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

After Edward left I felt a rush of emotion take over me. It wasn't what I expected either I always thought when some one told you they loved you excitement and happiness just built up inside you but it wasn't that way for me. Selfconsuis and I new I loved Edward there where no doubts at this point and I already knew he loved me but when he said he loved me I felt more embarrassed then any thing else. I kept thinking why me, what could he possibly love about me; I'm clumsy, annoying, emotional, talk too much, and in my opinion not even remotely good looking. Yet he still finds something about me appealing. Oh ya! I forgot my blood

As I thought about everything I couldn't help but wonder his room. I had time to my self and I like to take metal notes of where I go. His room was immaculate. It had a light purple paint job and was covered with bookshelves. He had the leather couch, a stereo system, a small table by the couch, and a black desk. His room seemed like something I would do but a bit darker.

As I finished looking around his room I decided I would see what kind of view he had. I walked to the window and opened part of it up. He had the most amazing view I had ever see. I felt like I was at the Dundas peck that looked over Dundas only better. I couldn't take my eyes off it, if it hadn't been for a voice that came from beside me I still would be looking.

I turned my head back into the room only to be shocked and terrified. Sebastian stood before me a wide toothy grin on his face. "Hi do you mind if I have a little snack." He said moving toward me.

"How did you get in here? Alice would have seen you, Edward would have heard you!" I shrieked mostly talking to my self out of fear.

"Oh that. Eddie always hated my ability to hide my thoughts whenever I wanted and his silly little sister lets just say my ability is stronger then most." He snickered moving even closer. I backed away but was stopped by a wall. He stood in front of me and moved his hand to my face.

"Such a delicate face I do feel this is a waste but what can I say I'm hungry!" he said with a toothy grin then went to bit down. I cringed and waited for the pain but I didn't come. I opened my eyes to see Emmett on top of Sebastian smashing his face to the floor and Edward already at my side moving his hands around my waist.

"What happened? Are you ok Abbie?" Alice asked walking toward me with a very angry and frustrated face.

"Ya, ya I'm fine but how did you guy know I needed you he said you couldn't read his mind our see him." I said not really answering Alice's first question.

"I could hear your heart rate go up from down stairs so I new something had to be wrong so I raced up here and everyone fallowed." Edward said nestling into me neck like if he did so all would be forgiven.

I could tell that after what had just happened Edward was going to have trouble letting this go. I hated how worried I had made just by how he was holding me I could tell I was hurting him. I turned into him and slid my arms up and around his neck and squeezed him hard. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes. "I don't blame you so stop worrying." I said with a light smile.

"You make me sick. How can you be such a disgrace to our kind Edward?" Sebastian groaned from the floor wail Emmett continued to sit on him.

Edward softly let go of me the moved away in a fast blur before I knew it he had his hand around Sebastian's neck smashing him into a wall.

"Do what you want to me I don't give a damn but if you ever so much as try to touch Abbie again you'll be joining the after life faster then you thought possible." Edward growled. "Do you understand!" he smashed Sebastian into the wall again and this time he left an indent.

"Edward, stop there's no need to go to his level." A man I had never seen said putting his hand on Edwards should. I guessed it was Carlisle cause he was the only male Cullen I hadn't met.

"GET OUT!" Edward screamed and through him at the window. "And if you even come here again you'll deal with all of us." Carlisle added with a sweet face and voice, which almost made it scarier then if he had used a threatening voice.

"Don't think this is over Edward I'll get back at you for what you did you'll regret this." Sebastian shrieked before jumping out the window and leaving us alone.

Edward quickly returned to my side and held me close. He whispered, "ya but we'll be ready."

That night Edward made me call my parents and tell them I was sleeping at Alice's. It took forever ever to explain it to them cause they don't let me stay at friends placed that they haven't met before. I eventually got there permission and told them id be home to pick up my stuff soon. After that I hung up the phone and handed it to Edward.

"I still don't get why your making me stay here you would sneak into my room any way if I was at home." I joked.

"Because you'll be safer here. If I let you stay home he might try and get you there and then your family would be in danger." He said as he slid his arms around my waist. As much as I hated it I had to agree it was the smarter choice at least till we sorted it out.

"But lets not think about that. Hey Alice has been dieing for a new sleep over buddy and Bella never was that into it think you can handle it?" He said with his crocked grin. As much as I hated hearing her name the thought of a sleep over did sound fun and I was in desperate need of girl time considering Kassandra was never aloud to hang on the weekends.

"Sounds great I'm in." I said with a grin. As soon as I finished my sentence Alice was already hugging my and shrieking, "thank you thank you" extremely loud. **What had I got my self into?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

"Don't show me, please don't show me." I begged as Alice finished her Barbie dream sleep over, make over.

"Oh hush up you look adorable you could be prettier then Rose." She giggled as we heard a hiss fro the other room. She quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the closest mirror.

"I look…. I look…. _**horrible**_." I shrieked. I didn't mean to say it out loud cause its rude but I couldn't stop my self I was wearing pink, and not even pink with black but flat out girly pink. The pink wasn't even the worst part it was the night gown its self. It was one of those sluty, tight, sex nightgowns you see in lingerie stores. I felt so uncomfortable.

"You don't like it?" Alice whimpered. She did the sweetest face with it. I new she was doing it to make me feel bad but I still fell for it anyway. I went to apologize and tell her I liked it and that I meant I looked horrible before but some one spoke before I had the chance.

"Nice job Alice I'd say your best work yet." The voice said calm, clear, and seductively. I turned to see who said it and shrieked in embarrassment. There he was I huge smirk on his face as if it was a joke.

"EDWARD!" I screamed my face already as red as possible "GET OUT!" I ran to the door and slammed it in his face. I leaned against the door and tried to calm down.

I started to hear giggling and realize I was still with Alice. I looked over at her she was holding her self up now against the wall holding her stomach from all the laughter. I realized know why she picked this outfit.

"Oh you're just cruel." I growled. "You knew this would happen and you still did it. That's just mean."

"I'm sorry Abbie but my pixy prankster just came out, don't worry I wont do it again. Please forgive me." She said with the puppy dogface and I just gave up right there. "All right only if you get me in something more appropriate." And she took me to her room.

After about an hour of Alice trying to find something I thought was appropriate we finally settled on a black nightgown. It was a bit short for my taste but out of my choices I'm glad I picked it.

As we walked into the hall way I couldn't help but try to tug the dress down. She dragged me down the stairs and into the living room where everyone just had to be. She pulled me in front of every one and decided it was time for a show.

"Well Edward I must say I admire your taste she has nice leg…_ohf._" Emmett said but was cut off when Rose nudged him in the gut. My face went red again.

"Ignore him. So what shall we do next?" Alice squealed with excitement. "As much fun as that sounds I'm pooped I am human I think I'll go to sleep. Uh where will I be sleeping exactly?" I asked. I felt stupid for asking but vampires don't sleep so would they really have beds.

"Come with me. I'll take you do your bed." Edward said as he got up from the couch. He was quickly at my side leading me to the stairs I turned my head and mouthed sorry to Alice. She smiled and just said "good night."

Edward led me to his room. I started to question the situation since I had already been there and there wasn't a bed. He seemed to catch my thoughts even if he couldn't read them.

"We brought a bed up wail you where having your Alice make over wonderland." Edward said with his crocked smile.

When we walked in I was shocked. It was I king size bed already made and perfect in the middle of his room. I couldn't believe they brought it up here with out a noise then again they are super strong.

I stared at the bed it was beautiful. It had black covers with red pillows and had a cute little stuffed animal laying on it.

"You know you can sleep on it right." Edward said jokingly. I ran over and jumped right on. I felt like a kid. Edward walked over and sat next to me "you like it?" he said still grinning.

"Its good." I said smugly. I was trying to be funny but it didn't work.

"Oh? And what would make it better." He said playing along even though we both knew it was kind of stupid.

"Read my mind." I joked remembering he couldn't. It didn't seem to stop him though and I must have been pretty obvious cause he seemed to know exactly what I wanted.

He put his one hand on my neck and the other on my cheek and pulled me in close. He pecked my cheek and moved along my face till he reached my lips then he kissed me passionately. His soft hard lips moved with mine, I moved my hands to his face but he quickly pulled back.

"Wow I haven't lost control like that in years." He said sliding back. "At least I still have some control."

He stood up and kissed me on the forehead. "Good night love." He said then went to leave. Normally I wouldn't care but something about today whether it was the Sebastian or what had just happened I didn't wont him to leave.

"Wait Edward, why don't you stay here tonight?" I whispered sheepishly

**So this chapter doesn't have all the stuff the others do but I like it its cute and funny and for any one who notices I'm changing my rating for what I wrote in this chapter I don't feel its in appropriate but I just want to be safe and for any one who has a bad mind there is no sex in my story so the last line doesn't have to do with that any way hope you enjoy and I ask that people write comments cause I'm not writing till I get at lest 4 comments thanks love ya **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

He turned to me and stared his eyes wide with shock and confusion. I could understand when I thought about what I said must have sounded so inappropriate. He probably thought I was weird know I mean what I said was so out of character.

He walked toward me and sat back down. His eyes grew soft again and he started to chuckle. "And all this time I thought it freaked you out when I spent the night." He said still chuckling to him self. Apparently he didn't have a bad mind like I did.

"Why would you think that? Its not like I ever kicked you out." I joked. I understood where he was coming from but lucky for me since he couldn't read my mind he didn't know how much I actually liked him spending the nights.

As he sat on the bed next to me I felt a weird connection I hadn't felt before. It felt like I belonged here, like this is what I had always been waiting for and I liked it. We sat there and talked for hours, apparently longer then I realized cause before I knew it I could see the sun peeking out from behind the trees through his window.

Thank god it was Sunday and I could sleep later or I would be in huge trouble. I stared at the window for a bit still trying to think of how a conversation could last this long. He seemed to catch where I was looking and it didn't take him long to guess what I was thinking. "I guess I shouldn't have stayed you didn't get any sleep." He chuckled.

"I'm ok. I've done all nighters before." I joked. He seemed to be ok with my staying up but I knew he was going to tell me to go to sleep soon he seemed like the kind of guy who would.

I turned back to him after looking out the window and smiled. As much as I knew I needed to sleep I didn't want to, I didn't want my eyes to leave him. Then again I probable was more scared that if I did sleep I would think of Sebastian and how he wanted to kill me.

Edward was staring at me his beautiful golden eyes piercing into me as if looking into my very soul. He leaned in toward me and lightly pecked my forehead and said, "Get some sleep I have to take you home today and I'd rather let you parents think you actually slept." Then he got off the bed and left the room.

I lay down on the bed and looked at the roof. I tried desperately not to think of Sebastian but it was futile. The thoughts of him pored it to my fast then I could have imagined, all the thoughts of his terrifying menacing face. Eventually I drifted into unconsciousness.

I eventually awoke screaming only to see Alice and Edward at my side. I couldn't believe the horrid nightmares I had all of them ending in my death. I leaned on Edward for support, his arms rapped around me and I felt safe again. Guessing on how neither of them where asking what's wrong I had the feeling I had talked in my sleep again.

They sat there with me for what felt like hours just cooing and telling me its alright. Normally I would hate it and feel like a kid but I felt different with them I felt loved and I liked it.

Eventually I looked out the window and noticed something odd. It was already dark out. "Oh my god what time is it!" I shrieked. I couldn't believe it was already nighttime.

"It's 7:00 you slept the whole day." Edward said calmly. I was so mad I had wasted a whole day that could have been spent with Edward and know I was going to have to go home.

"You ready to go home?" Alice said with a smile. I had almost forgotten she was here after freaking out about the time.

"Ya sure just let me change." I groaned. With that they left me to change. I went to the closet where I had placed my clothes from yesterday and brought them to the bed. I took off the nightgown Alice made me where and put on my clothes. As I was pulling my shirt over my eyes I suddenly felt a strange presence in the room. I quickly pulled the shirt down only to have shock take my breath right out of me. Sebastian stood in front of me grinning the most evil I had ever seen.

"Lets have some fun shall we my little treat." He said. Before I knew it we where out the window and leaving Edwards house. Sebastian's arms held me tight as I tried to escape. He carried me so far into the forest I thought for sure I was dead.

Its strange really before you die you usually think off what your life was like but I thought of Edward and how I must have truly hurt him with this one. I really wish I could see him one last time.

**Ok ok I let you off this time only cause I was to tempted to keep writing. I hope you like this chapter I think its great it really shows the relationship development and how bad Sebastian really is. Now I love my fans but come on was it that hard to write a comment I mean it was only 4 and if you think I wouldn't know you read it your wrong that's why they have story stats. So please write a comment even if its bad I like them they help me improve and ****Aviarianna O Lorien** **thanks for your spelling help** **if I screwed up again tell me I miss a lot lol thanks to all I love you my readers and if you have ideas for what happens next let me know if I like it ill use it thanks and peace out**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

The wind, the speed, the fear, all of it ran throw me. I closed my eyes and hoped to god this was all a dream then it went black.

I awoke in darkness I looked everywhere trying to find some source of light but I found none panic was settling in quickly. I have been in darkness before but not like this, I felt blind and helpless and I couldn't stand it. I tried to feel around to feel my way out of where every I was but when I felt that cold moist ground I new exactly where I was. I was the huge cave not far from town, well not far if you have a car that is. I stood up and moved to feel for the wall.

"Going somewhere." Said a slightly scary voice. I didn't know where he was but I knew it was close cause it felt like Sebastian had whispered it in my ear.

"You'll pay for this! Edward will save me and he'll kill you!" I screamed in pure anger.

I suddenly felt an arm grab me and then I was pined to the wall. "Oh I doubt that. Sweaty he doesn't even know where you are and he won't find you till your blood fills the air." He said with the most sinister enjoyment in his voice. Then I felt the most disgusting feeling tingle through my body. His lips touched me neck. They slid up slowly moving up to my cheek. With every movement he made sure I felt his teeth. My disgust grew more the thought of anyone's lips touching me other then Edwards revolted me.

He moved his lips across my cheek to the side of my lips. I new I should punch and kick, do anything to stop him but I also knew it would do nothing. I stood still made no resistance I would not let him have the satisfaction of my torture.

Like that it happened he kissed me. He pressed his rock like lips against mine and the resistance I had was lost. I kicked, pushed did every thing and still his lips stayed there. Tears started to poor down my face as I finally lost the strength to hit.

He lifted his head and threw me across the room. I fell to the ground and just lay there. I new when he took me I would die but what he was doing was worse he was going to make me suffer and in so doing make Edward suffer.

"Why don't you just do it already?" I sobbed "Just kill me like you plan to cause hurting Edward like this will only make your death that much more painful."

"Don't you get it sweaty." He said. "I'm not going to kill you. Sure killing you is a way to make him suffer, but at the same time Edward feels there's one thing worse then death, something he would never wish upon the love of his life." Hearing this I stated to feel the shock set in I knew what he was planning and I knew it was bad. VAMPIRE. He was going to change me. I gasped involuntarily.

"I'm glad you get it my treat, and when Edward see his love like this, sees the pain in her eyes when she knows she'll never see her family again, her friend, her whole human life it will just kill him more and I'll finally be satisfied."

I felt a hand on my leg know and I felt an inner pain grow. _He was right I don't want to be a vampire at least not yet it would hurt to much to leave my family but nothing I do will stop this_. I thought to my self.

I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. I felt Sebastian move closer and the tears pored.

Suddenly I heard a yell and a thud. I opened my eyes and looked around. Much help that was in the pitch black. I listened to the sounds to find out what was happening. I heard growls and hissing. I could tell one was Sebastian but I didn't know who the other was. At first I thought it was Edward but it was too feminine to be.

The fight continued loud and vicious but eventually I heard Sebastian yell "you'll pay for this you bitch!"

Suddenly I felt an arm pick me up. I was about to scream and try to fight when I realized the arm was far too delicate to be Sebastian's.

"You humans are such pains in the asses." said I the person holding me. I couldn't believe it. I recognized the elegant musical voice it was Rose.

I sat in Edward room. Edward was pacing back and forth still upset that again Sebastian was able to get to me. Every so often he'd look at me with the saddest eyes a look that could break your heart. He felt guilty and no matter what I said it wouldn't change. I'm glad he can't read my mind I don't want him knowing we kissed it would only hurt him more.

The rest of the family walked in after Rose went and got them all of them had the same face as Edward well all but Rose.

"Why did you save me?" I blurted out. My thoughts just came out I couldn't help it she hates me and yet she was the one out of all the others who saved me


	11. Chapter 11

Hello fans of my story i mostly haven't wrote anything for a long time because i haven't had internet for the longest time and secondly I've lost confidence in the story so if you guys would like me to write more tell me and if not don't this story was fun to make but if no asks me to write i think it's time i write a new story


	12. Chapter 12

**I was really bored today so I decided to add more to this story tell me what you think**

Chapter 12

Rose just looked at me. Not even the slightest reaction in her stunning face and then walk out the room. Edward finally stopped pacing and sat next to me. He didn't say anything, though I wished he would any thing was better than the silence. The rest of the family looked at Edward then left (man this family was weird).

"I'll kill him." Edward muttered jumping to his feet again. I walked over at him and took his face in my hand. "It's alright Edward nothing happened, please stop worrying," I said. "How can I when I know that you where so close to_ this_," he said as he referred to himself, "his hand and his lips touching you." He punched the wall as he growled the last part.

My lips, how did he know I didn't tell him? Oh I felt horrible. "Edward please! Don't worry he barely touched me. Stop worrying." I lied I couldn't stand letting think about what happened. "DON'T LIE TO ME ALICE SAW WHAT HE DID!" he screamed. I was shocked I had never seen him so angry I have to say it scared me. I backed away part of me was screaming to get out of there but the part that loved him made me stay.

Alice came in and gave Edward a stern look; he stared at her then looked at me with such remorse in his eyes then left. "Let's take you home" Alice said with a smile.

As we where driving into Dundas I felt the weird. The car was silent and it just wasn't normal for Alice. I went to speak but of course I was interrupted. "He's not mad at you and I'm sorry he saw my vision I can't always keep him out no matter how hard I try." She said with a sweet smile. How is it I can never be mad at her.

I walked in the house at around midnight great time for the parental freak out. I ran up the stairs in hopes to not hear it. Too late. "Abbie Maire Fisher! Do you realize what time it is?" I stop and turned to face my mother. "Yes I'm sorry a lot of drama happened please forgive me." I mumbled. "fine just go to bed." She said, lucky for me I was a good kid it gets me out of shit easily.

I ran to my room got changed the sat on my bed I knew I wasn't gonna sleep tonight so I waited for Edward. I sat there for a few hours before my eyes started to feel heavy may be I was sleepier then I thought. A dream took over me in minutes. I was in a forest but everything felt clearer than ever before I was run fast to fast. I was chasing something, some one. I leapt into the air and tackled someone. I looked down it was Sebastian. He looked into my eyes and said. "Welcome home my _love" _then I woke from a horrible burning feeling on my neck. I'll miss my family.


End file.
